


Chance

by Yulaty



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ความเงียบจากชายตรงหน้าเริ่มทำให้แคสเซียนอึดอัด เขานึกอยากจะเดินหนี แต่ก็ไม่พร้อมจะเสวนากับใครคนอื่น กับโบดี้ก็ใช่ว่าจะพร้อม ความผิดหวังที่ฉาบบนนัยน์ตาคู่นั้นเมื่อทอดมองมาทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าแผลที่ปะไว้เริ่มฉีกขาดออกอีกครั้ง





	

"มีอะไรอีกล่ะ" แคสเซียนโพล่งขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงห้วนบ่งบอกถึงอารมณ์ที่ไม่ดีนัก สายตาจับอยู่ที่คนอีกคนที่เพิ่งขยับเข้ามาหาตนเองทั้งที่คนอื่น ๆ ยกเว้นเคกำลังใช้เวลาที่มีน้อยนิดพักเอาแรงก่อนเราจะเดินทางไปถึงเป้าหมาย โบดี้ไม่ได้ตอบเขาทันที อีกฝ่ายเพียงทิ้งร่างในชุดนักบินสีเข้มประดับตราจักรวรรดิที่แขนลงบนพื้นที่ว่างตรงข้ามแคสเซียน มันน่าหงุดหงิด หลังจากถูกปรามาศว่าตัวเขาที่ปฏิบัติตามคำสั่งผู้มีอำนาจเหนือกว่านั้นไม่ต่างอะไรจากทรูปเปอร์ มันน่าหงุดหงิด เพราะเมื่อทบทวนแล้ว เขาพบว่าคำพูดนั้นมันไม่เกินจริงสักเท่าไรเลย

ก่อนจะรู้ตัว แคสเซียนหลบสายตาของโบดี้ที่กำลังจับจ้องมาที่ตนเอง ความคิดในหัวถูกกล่าวออกมาโดยไม่ตั้งใจ "ฉันไม่ต่างอะไรกับพวกนั้นจริง ๆ ใช่ไหม"

บางคนก็แบกโซ่ล่ามตรวนตัวเองไว้ตลอดเวลา ตัวอย่างเช่นเขาเอง แคสเซียน เอนดอร์คนนี้นี่ล่ะ  
อย่างที่จินว่า เขาไม่สามารถแก้ตัวไปเรื่อย ๆ ได้จริง ๆ วันหนึ่งความจริงจะปรากฏ วันหนึ่งวันนั้นคือวันนี้ ตอนนี้

ความเงียบจากชายตรงหน้าเริ่มทำให้แคสเซียนอึดอัด เขานึกอยากจะเดินหนี แต่ก็ไม่พร้อมจะเสวนากับใครคนอื่น กับโบดี้ก็ใช่ว่าจะพร้อม ความผิดหวังที่ฉาบบนนัยน์ตาคู่นั้นเมื่อทอดมองมาทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าแผลที่ปะไว้เริ่มฉีกขาดออกอีกครั้ง

"แต่นายไม่ได้ทำ" เป็นคำพูดที่แคสเซียนไม่คิดเลยว่าจะได้ยิน "ไม่หรอก ไม่เหมือนหรอก อย่างน้อยก็ปัจจุบันตอนนี้ ไม่เหมือน นายก็พูดออกมาเองแล้ว มันเป็นคำสั่งที่นายไม่ได้ทำตาม นั่นคือสิ่งที่ทำให้นายต่างจากสตรอมทรูปเปอร์ อย่างที่ฉันพูด อย่างที่เกเลนบอก ฉันคิดว่าคนเรามีโอกาสเสมอ แค่เพียงต้องกล้าที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลง กล้าที่จะทำอะไรบางอย่าง และนายก็ได้ทำลงไปแล้ว"

"นายคิดอย่างนั้นจริงเหรอ" น้ำเสียงที่ใช้อ่อนแรงกว่าที่แคสเซียนตระหนักได้ เขาถอนหายใจ เลือกอยู่ในใจว่าจะเดินออกไปหรือรอคำตอบ

"ฉันไม่ได้เห็นดีเห็นงามกับการที่นายโกหกจิน" โบดี้ไหวไหล่ "ฉันรู้สึกแย่ที่เกเลนตาย เขาเป็นคนชี้ทางสว่างให้ฉัน เป็นเหมือนผู้มีพระคุณหรืออะไรทำนองนั้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้เคียดแค้นนายหรือฝ่ายกบฏหรอก ฉันมีสิทธิอะไรจะโกรธ ฉันคนที่ครั้งหนึ่งก็เคยก้มหน้าก้มตาทำงานรับใช้จักรวรรดิเพราะไม่กล้าลุกขึ้นต่อต้านขัดขืนนี่น่ะนะ ... ฉันคิดว่าฉันเข้าใจ ฉันได้รับโอกาสจากกาเลน ฉันคิดว่านายก็ควรได้รับมันบ้างเหมือนกัน"

กลายเป็นแคสเซียนที่หมดคำพูดเสียเองเมื่อได้ยินอย่างนั้น เขาถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง เอนหลังพิงผนังแข็ง ๆ มองประเมินคนตรงหน้าอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วน หลังจากได้สติกลับคืนมาก็เป็นผู้เป็นคนขึ้นเยอะ แม้จะมีท่าทีลุกลี้ลุกลนบ้างแต่ทุกคำทุกการกระทำนั้นซื่อตรงจริงใจไร้การโป้ปด อย่างที่แคสเซียนนึกอยากจะเป็น แต่เขาจะไม่มีวันเป็นได้ ตราบาปจะยังคงติดตรึงอยูกับตัวเขาไปตลอดชีวิต

แคสเซียนเลือกที่จะเข้าร่วมฝ่ายกบฏ  
แคสเซียนเลือกที่จะทำเรื่องสกปรกเหล่านั้นทั้งรู้ว่ามันไม่ถูกต้อง ก็ยังทำ เกลี้ยกล่อมให้ตนเองเชื่อว่าที่ทำไป ทำด้วยเจตนาที่ดี เพื่ออุดมการณ์ของฝ่ายกบฏ เพื่อสันติภาพ เพื่อทวงคืนความสงบสุขสู่กาแล็คซี่

เขาเลือกที่จะทำอย่างนั้นเอง ไม่มีใครบังคับ  
มือนี้สกปรกเกินกว่าจะล้างออกให้กลับไปสะอาดได้อย่างเก่าแล้ว

เขาไม่สมควรได้โอกาสอย่างที่โบดี้ได้รับหรอก

 

ขบวนความคิดที่กำลังแล่นไกลถูกขัดจังหวะ แคสเซียนสะดุ้งเมื่อมีวัตถุหนึ่งกระทบร่างตนเอง เขามองของบนตักตนเอง พบผ้ายับ ๆ ผืนหนึ่ง เมื่อเงยขึ้นมองหน้าคนที่นั่งอีกฝั่งด้วยสายตาสงสัย ทางนั้นก็เอ่ยตอบ "นายตากฝนมา อีกนานกว่าจะถึงยาวิน พักหน่อยเถอะ พอถึงแล้วคงมีเรื่องต้องทำเยอะแยะ"

ว่าจบก็เอนหลังนอนมันตรงนั้น ไม่สนว่าผู้ฟังจะมีปฏิกิริยาอย่างไร แคสเซียนคลี่ผ้าออกคลุมร่าง นั่งนิ่ง เขาเพิ่งรู้ว่ามือของตัวเองเย็นขนาดไหน เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกว่าข้างในอกมันสั่น เหมือนกับเมื่อตอนหกขวบไม่มีผิด

แคสเซียนยกเข่าขึ้นชิดอก วางคางบนนั้น มองคนที่หลับสนิทไปแล้ว

ถึงจะคิดว่าตัวเองไม่สมควรได้รับมันขนาดไหน แต่เมื่อมีคนเต็มใจจะให้ เราก็ควรรับไว้ใช่หรือเปล่า

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
